


Foreign Friends

by poppymads



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bisexual, Gay, Love, Multi, Oral, Sex, Sexual, explicit - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppymads/pseuds/poppymads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Mother, Anne, is marrying again. She invites Johannah, an old friend from uni. Johannah brings her son, a sassy, sexy, Louis Tomlinson. Harry, unmistakably falls for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding planning

"Harry!" Anne called from inside of her room, "I can't find my wedding planner!" Harry groaned from under his covers, it was only 9am and his mother already expected him to be present for another one of her planning meetings. He rolled out of bed, next to him was Nick, Harry's boyfriend. "Harold, um. I need tell you something?" Harry noticed the worriedness in his voice. "You know Joshua?" Harry felt a lump the size of a pill in his throat, he knew what was coming. "I don't know how to say this," Nick continued, "Yesterday, we did..I.." Harry stopped breathing. "And you couldn't have told me that before this...so was that just your idea of "breakup sex?"" Harry felt tears and his eyes went blurry. "Get out" Harry ordered. He had never felt more disrespected. Nick dressed himself and laughed. "Get over yourself Harry, I was about to apologise!" he snarled, slamming the door behind him. Harry shoved his head into his pillow. Fuck him, he thought. I don't need him, he lied to himself. A planning meeting would be better than rethinking his harsh breakup over and over. He shuffled over and smelt Nick's cologne. That would have to go. Harry put on some faded denim jeans and a band shirt. His mother was waiting for him in the kitchen. "Ah! Harry, is Nick alright? He looked rather, upset?" Anne smiled, "Mum, can we not talk about this." "Oh no, baby, are you okay? Did you have an argument?" "Mum, I said I don't want to talk about it." Harry ended the conversation with a mumble. "So, re invitations, I'm thinking a gold outline or I thought we could have the invite say 'Anne, Robin and Harold invite you to celebrate the marriage of our two families'". Great, Harry thought, that doesn't sound weird at all. He glanced at the list of invited people and families, "who the hell are Vicky and Louis," Harry asked,  
"Ah! Vicky is my friend from University, Louis is her son, gay, I think...not that you're interested." "Well Nick and I broke up mum, not that you're interested." Harry snarled. "Maybe you should go back to your room, get that beauty sleep you love." Harry followed her request.  
Louis, he thought, anything is better than Nick.  
He would just have to wait, 3 months until the wedding.


	2. Mailing Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne asks Harry to mail the invites and sees that there is one for Nick and his family.

"Morning, mum" Harry beamed. He felt better without Nick, or he pretended to. He swivelled round on his chair to face Anne. "Ah, you look gorgeous today!" She smiled back, "could I ask you a big favour?" Her smile changed into a a nervous grin, "could you post the wedding invites, I have to go and pick the food for our dinner on the big day!" Harry groaned, but then imagined Louis, with hazel brown beach boy hair and a toned, golden body, "Sure" he answered, way too fast. Anne smirked, "They're on the table, the post office is about a mile away, I'll give you a map."  
"Perfect." Harry smiled, still picturing Louis.  
He swept up the letter, let Anne peck him on the cheek and strode into the crisp air. On the way to the post office, he flicked through the letters, the usuals, Aunt Jane, Godmother Sylvie, Grandma Aileen...but as he got to the back there were a few names that Harry didn't recognise. Sure, all his good friends, Niall and his girlfriend, Liam and his, Zayn, Nick. Harry's heart stopped, Nick? He felt a burn inside his stomach. Nonetheless he posted the letter, it was Anne's special day. He would just have to keep imagining Louis.  
"Hi mom, how are you?" Harry said when he got home, he spoke incredibly fast. "Are you okay? Did something happen while you were out?" Anne questioned.  
"No, everything is good. What's the menu?" the fast speaking started to slow itself down gradually.  
"Well, remember that Louis boy, Vicky's son? He's an absolutely gifted cook. I, Robin and I thought it would be lovely if we let him cook!" Anne handed him a silver menu, in italics.  
It read: 

Anne's Wedding Menu:

Starters: Sweet Glazed Carrots  
Main: Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, rapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash.  
Dessert: Mini Carrot cakes 

"Wow," Harry eyed the menu to check he was reading right.  
"Isn't it wonderful? That main! Delicious!" Harry smiled at her, he wasn't quite sure if it was a 'this is great' smile or 'what the fuck is this' menu smile. He decided it was neither.


End file.
